onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nico Robin/Personnalité et Relations
Personnalité Robin est incroyablement stoïque dans presque toutes les situations,même les plus inextricables. Elle a thumb|left|Robin veux retourner avec Luffy.surtout souffert d'être rejetée et traitée de "monstre" par les autres enfants, pour avoir mangé un Fruit du Démon, celui de l'Hana Hana no Mi (fruit de l'éclosion). Ou même "D'enfant du Démon" pour être la seule survivante d'Ohara. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne et son île natale (Ohara) fut rayée de la carte par le Buster Call (une attaque de la Marine). A cause de cela, elle craint grandement la Marine (surtout Aokiji) et de peur que ses amis soient en danger, elle se livre à la marine durant l'Arc Enies Lobby. Mais Luffy lui redonnera espoir quand tout l'Équipage se battra pour elle à Enies Lobby. Libérée de ses craintes, elle reste très mystérieuse notamment de par son savoir immense qui n'est pas sans la rapprocher des personnages les plus intelligents du manga. Ainsi, elle sait qui sont des personnages tels que Gecko Moria ou Trafalgar Law et est capable d'informer le reste de l'équipage sur de nombreux sujets. Bien que peu bavarde par nature, elle met son savoir au service de l'équipage quand cela s'avère nécessaire. Elle est notable pour son humour assez spécial. Elle n'a résolument pas les mêmes délires que le reste de l'équipage : lorsque Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro et Sanji formeront un "robot" durant le combat contre Odz,elle refusera de prendre sa place et répondra froidement à ses camarades "Ne me demandez plus jamais de faire ça !" car elle trouvait cela complètement ridicule. Elle a également des "paroles" assez glauques, comme lorsque Usopp lui demandera quelle est sa spécialité: elle se présentera en indiquant avec un grand sourire que sa spécialité est "Le meurtre", lors du combat contre les Exocet Riders, elle dira que la mort de Sanji sera sûrement "rigolote" ou bien elle déclarera, avec le plus grand calme : "Si Zoro était mort, il y aurait une flaque de sang au bord des nuages" à Skypiea, ou encore "C'était vraiment pas beau à voir" quand Zoro et Sanji se feront massacrer à Long Ring Long Land au 2 round du Davy Back Fight, ainsi que dans l'arc Skypiea pendant que Nami hésite à traverser la mer à l'aide d'une liane "Cela fait environ 50 m de hauteur, une chute serait fatale !". Mais toujours avec un sérieux et un calme incroyable, qui fait frémir l'équipage. Elle a aussi une personnalité très sombre et pessimiste, et est souvent la membre de l'équipage qui se laisse le moins surprendre. Cependant, on a pu remarquer récemment qu'elle pouvait se montrer de plus en plus réactive : elle s'est montrée étonnamment réactive à l'annonce de la supercherie de Doflamingo et, lors de sa promenade dans Green Bit, elle sera étonnée de voir que les nains existent bel et bien et par leur vitesse. Style de Rire Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Nico Robin possède un rire unique qui est "Fufufufufu" Relations Famille Nico Olvia thumb|200px|Robin et sa mère, OlviaElle était la mère de Robin et, malgré le fait qu'elles aient passées des années sans se voir, sa mère l'aime toujours profondément. Elle est fière de sa fille et la considère comme formidable pour être capable de lire les Ponéglyphes à un si jeune âge (8 ans). Son seul regret, c'est d'être incapable de passer plus de temps avec elle et tout ce que Robin voulait, c'était la revoir, lui prendre sa main (elle en a toujours rêvé) et être avec elle. Sa fille lui ressemble trait pour trait, sauf au niveau des cheveux. Voici un petit extrait de la rencontre de Robin et sa mère : Robin : J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, toujours. Olvia : Oh Robin... Robin : Maman... Professeur Colver : Tout ça est de ma faute Robin, pardon. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu peux lire les ponéglyphes ? Si seulement je t'avais mieux protégé. Robin : Je suis désolée, pardon, je voulais tellement pouvoir les lire. Olvia : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y sois arrivée, je suis si impressionnée, tu as dû travailler vraiment très dur pour y parvenir, il y a très peu de monde qui peut faire ça, tu sais, je suis si fière de toi Robin. Roji Roji est la tante de Robin (mariée au frère d'Olvia) qui n'est vue que dans les souvenirs de Robin. On la voit pour la première fois qui réprimande sévèrement Robin à cause de pain et de confiture disparus. Roji n'a jamais apprécié Robin, la traitant de la pire des manières, la forçant à faire toutes les corvées ménagères, allant jusqu'à la faire pleurer et la menaçant de la frapper si elle n'arrêtait pas. Son mari était le seul à défendre la petite Robin dans le foyer, malgré le mauvais caractère de son épouse, mais ce dernier avait un caractère trop passif pour pouvoir réellement protéger sa nièce. Elle est sans doute morte lors du Buster Call, le navire des réfugiés ayant été coulé par Akainu. Oran Oran est le mari de Roji et le frère d'Olvia. Il est donc l'oncle de Robin et le père de Mizuira. Il semble aimer Robin, mais craint beaucoup trop sa femme pour s'opposer à elle. Mizuira Mizuira est la fille de Roji et d'Oran et, par conséquent, la nièce d'Olvia et la cousine de Robin. Elle ne semble pas beaucoup se préoccuper de Robin, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas paru affectée par le fait que sa mère ne l'ait pas laissée venir avec eux au restaurant pour fêter son anniversaire. Amis L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Avant l'Arc Enies Lobby, Robin essayait souvent de s'éloigner des autres, même de ses alliés, car elle savait qu'elle allait les quitter tôt ou tard. En effet, depuis sa première prime qu'elle eut à l'âge de 8 ans, Robin a été constamment trahie par des gens en qui elle avait confiance ; ils se sont tous retournés contre elle pour l'argent. En conséquence, Robin a eu une mauvaise vision des gens et n'a jamais vraiment fait confiance à personne. Lorsqu'elle s'est d'abord jointe à l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, elle a simplement déclaré qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, déclarant que Luffy était responsable de sa vie alors qu'elle avait voulu mourir et qu'il devait donc prendre la responsabilité de ses propres actions. Elle appelait rarement ses camarades par leur nom et les appelait plutôt par une caractéristique telle que le rôle ou un détail physique, comme pour Nami Navigatrice (Kōkaishi-san, i.e. Nami), pour Zoro Fine Lame (Kenshi-san), pour Ussop Long Nez (Nagahana-kun), etc. Au début, elle n'appelait Luffy et Crocodile que par leur nom, mais de manière professionnelle en tant qu'agent. Elle appelle parfois Luffy capitaine (sencho-san). Avec le temps, cependant, Robin se rapproche de ses coéquipiers et commence à développer un sentiment d'appartenance avec eux, et a déclaré qu'elle se soucie davantage de leur bien-être que du reste du monde. Après avoir vu jusqu'où ils iront pour la sauver, en brûlant le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial flottant sur la tour judiciaire d'Enies Lobby montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient prêts à défier le Gouvernement Mondial pour la sauver, elle les appelle maintenant tous par leur nom. Au cours de l'attaque contre Enies Lobby, elle a réalisé qu'elle avait enfin trouvé les amis que Haguar D. Sauro lui avait promis. Elle a également déclaré qu'en plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, c'est grâce à eux qu'elle peut poursuivre son rêve. Après l'ellipse, Robin est confiante quant à sa place dans l'équipage. Quand Nekomamushi a dit qu'il craignait que les gens voulant lire les Ponéglyphes s'en prennent à elle, Robin a déclaré qu'elle avait de solides amis qui la protégeraient. Monkey D. Luffy Elle est reconnaissante envers Luffy de l'avoir accueillie, et elle est beaucoup plus patiente avec sa personnalité impulsive que beaucoup de ses compagnons d'équipage, riant même quand il demande impulsivement à des gens de rejoindre son équipage, alors que les autres sont choqués ou énervés (après tout, c'est grâce à cela qu'elle est devenue un membre de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille). À mesure que Robin naviguait et s'aventurait avec l'équipage, elle a commencé à se rapprocher de Luffy ainsi que du reste de l'équipage. Elle est également beaucoup plus tolérante à l'égard du comportement de Luffy, ce qui la fait parfois même rire. Cela remonte à l'époque où ils étaient ennemis pendant l'Arc Alabasta, quand Luffy a combattu Crocodile comme "Aqua Luffy", buvant un baril entier d'eau et le pulvérisant sur Crocodile de sa bouche pour contrer les effets de son Fruit du Démon. Elle semblait avoir commencé à bien aimer Luffy depuis leur première rencontre à bord du Vogue Merry, où sa personnalité audacieuse l'a suffisamment intriguée pour vouloir le rencontrer à nouveau. Luffy a été la seule personne qui a réussi à la convaincre qu'elle devrait vivre même si le monde ne veut pas qu'elle le fasse, et même si c'était le cas, le monde est aussi son ennemi et celui de ses compagnons d'équipage. À bien des égards, Luffy rappelle à Robin l'autre porteur de D. avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, à savoir Haguar D. Sauro. Cela pourrait également avoir contribué à son intérêt initial pour lui, car elle était au courant de son nom complet lors de leur première rencontre et s'est renseignée davantage à ce sujet quand elle l'a sauvé après son premier combat avec Crocodile. Après qu'elle est officiellement devenue une membre de l'équipage, Robin a été surpris par les liens de Luffy avec certaines personnes telles que Shanks, Monkey D. Garp et Monkey D. Dragon. Elle a fait remarquer qu'il avait vraiment une histoire intéressante. Robin semble également être très dévouée à Luffy, car il est la seule personne pour qui elle veut devenir plus forte. Cela montre à quel point son dévouement envers son capitaine est devenu grand après l'Arc Enies Lobby. Comme Zoro, elle suit les décisions de Luffy quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, comme lorsqu'il a décidé de s'allier à Trafalgar D. Water Law pour s'attaquer à l'Empereur Kaido. Une autre raison de sa grande loyauté envers Luffy est qu'il est la personne même qui a aidé Robin à trouver sa volonté de vivre. Il est intéressant de noter que Robin a pris l'habitude de désigner les gens par les noms que Luffy leur donne, même si elle connaît clairement leur vrai nom, comme Cabbage-kun pour Cavendish, ou encore Birdy-kun pour Bartolomeo. Après l'ellipse, Robin a été étonnée par la force de Luffy après l'avoir vu utiliser Haki des Rois. Lorsque Nekomamushi l'a avertie que beaucoup de gens forts tenteraient de l'enlever pour lire les Ponéglyphes, Robin semblait insouciante et se sentait assez confiante dans les capacités de son capitaine et du reste de l'équipage. Roronoa Zoro Après l'Arc Alabasta, alors que Robin avait rejoint l'équipage, Roronoa Zoro s'est d'abord méfié d'elle, mais plus tard, il démontre qu'il prend soin d'elle aussi, car il est prêt à se battre pour elle quand elle est en danger, par exemple en l'attrapant quand elle a été presque tuée par Enel et en s'en prenant à lui, puis en étant le premier qui a fait barrage à Aokiji quand ce dernier l'a menacée en se jetant sur elle, ou encore en allant à son secours contre Hyouzou. De plus, comme le reste de ses amis, il s'est battu pour la sauver pendant l'Arc Enies Lobby et a gagné la clé qui a fini par la libérer. Robin elle-même est prête à le protéger contre tout type de danger dans lequel il se trouve, par exemple en l'attrapant avec ses bras formant une toile d'araignée après qu'Oars l'a envoyé très haut dans les airs, en essayant désespérément de le sauver de Borsalino, et en l'empêchant de se faire tuer par la pression de l'eau quand il voulait quitter le navire sur la route vers l'Île des Hommes-Poissons. En fait, elle semble se soucier beaucoup de son bien-être car pendant que Zoro se remet de sa confrontation avec Bartholomew Kuma à la fin de l'Arc Thriller Bark, il est suggéré que Robin avait aidé Chopper à le soigner. Elle s'est également intéressée à savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Zoro et Kuma puisqu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour écouter la conversation de Sanji avec les Frères Risky sur le sujet même. Pendant la fête, Robin est l'un des membres de l'équipage (les autres étant Nami et Chopper) qui veilla sur Zoro, lui expliquant à quel point la chanson Le Bon Rhum de Binks était nostalgique pour elle. Après l'Arc Enies Lobby, Zoro s'est montré plus confiant envers Robin. En raison de leurs personnalités similaires, ils peuvent souvent se mettre d'accord sur certaines questions. Le plus important d'un désaccord entre eux, c'est quand elle l'a empêché de quitter le navire pendant le voyage vers l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, mais cela n'a été fait que par souci. Après l'ellipse, Robin est très impressionné par l'amélioration de la force et des compétences de Zoro à plus d'une occasion. Elle semble vraiment croire en lui en général, car elle a été surprise que l'épéiste n'ait pas été capable de vaincre rapidement Pica pendant l'Arc Dressrosa. Quand Viola lui parle du plan de Zoro pour arrêter la Bird Cage de Don Quichotte Doflamingo, Robin rigole et dit que c'est exactement sa manière de faire, avant qu'elle se rende elle-même en ville pour l'aider sans jamais douter que le plan fonctionne. Pendant l'Arc Zo, Robin montre qu'elle juge importante l'opinion de Zoro quand elle lui demande s'ils devraient attendre que Kinemon et Kanjuro les rattrapent et elle suit sa décision quand il décide qu'ils devraient continuer sans les deux samouraïs. Cela indique que Robin voit Zoro comme le leader quand Luffy n'est pas là. Nami Robin est très proche de Nami et passe souvent du temps avec elle, en particulier pour aller faire du shopping quand elles ont du temps libre, et pour parler entre elles. Dès qu'elle se joint à l'équipage, Robin emprunte aussi des vêtements de Nami. Robin comprend les frustrations de Nami face aux bouffonneries stupides des membres masculins de l'équipage, mais ne se fâche pas contre eux. Nami était l'un des membres du Chapeau de paille les plus contrariés par la capture de Robin par CP9, et a tout fait pour récupérer Robin et l'embrassa en larmes avec Chopper dès qu'elles se sont retrouvées en face. Nami voit Robin un peu comme une grande sœur et pourtant les deux ont un instinct maternel envers Chopper et Momonosuke. C'est peut-être parce qu'elles ont toutes les deux perdu leur mère pendant leur enfance. Usopp Usopp se méfiait naturellement de Robin au début, parce qu'elle travaillait pour Baroque Works. Lors de l'entretien qu'il lui a fait passé juste après son intégration, il lui a demandé dans quoi Robin était spécialisée et elle a répondu "le meurtre", Usopp fut alors terrifié et a dit à Luffy qu'elle était trop dangereuse. Cependant, quand il a vu l'aspect amusant du Fruit du Démon de Robin, il a oublié sa peur d'elle et ils s'entendaient bien entre eux. Robin ne réagit généralement pas aux actes de lâcheté d'Usopp et, plus souvent qu'autrement, elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Malgré cela, Usopp se soucie du bien-être de Robin et, sous l'apparence de Sniper King, sur le chemin entre Water Seven et Enies Lobby, il a réussi à convaincre Robin d'avoir confiance en elle-même et en autrui. Après les événements d 'Enies Lobby, elle commencé à le nommer Ussop et non plus Long Nez. Pendant l'Arc Dressrosa, lorsque Robin fut transformée en jouet par Sugar, elle eut confiance en Ussop pour la sauver. Robin a tendance a faire des remarques et des blagues assez morbides, ce qui a toujours le don d'énerver ou d'effrayer Ussop, en particulier quand ces remarques concernent la disparition de camarades d'équipage. D'un autre côté, il en a rit avec Roronoa Zoro et Brook lorsqu'ils étaient coincé dans une cage pendant l'Arc Île des Hommes-Poissons, en effet il a fait une parfaite immitation de Robin en déclarant : J'espère que Nami ne s'est pas fait manger par un monstre marin. Vinsmoke Sanji Sanji complimente constamment Robin, comme il le fait avec Nami. Il a été le premier membre (excepté Luffy) à l'accepter comme membre de l'équipage. Sanji l'appelle " Robin-chan " (vs " Nami-san ") qui a un aspect enfantin, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus vieille que lui. Il l'appelle aussi " Robin-chwan " par moments, mais Robin, contrairement à Nami, tolère ses avances et répond généralement avec politesse. Lorsqu'elle a été intégré pour la première fois à l'équipage, Robin n'a même pas essayé de gagner la confiance de Sanji, en raison de sa faiblesse évidente pour les femmes. Sanji traite Robin un peu différemment de Nami, sachant qu'elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle-même, mais il s'inquiète pour elle au combat et se porte toujours à son secours quand elle est en danger (comme quand Gecko Moria a volé son ombre). Même après que Robin avait trahi l'équipage, Sanji est le premier à pardonner à Robin, avant même d'apprendre pourquoi Robin avait fait ce qu'elle a fait et l'a poursuivie sans hésitation. Sanji n'a pas pardonné à Wanze ou à Jabura d'avoir dit du mal de Robin et les a violemment battus pour cela. À Zo, Robin, comme le reste de l'équipage, s'inquiétait de la situation difficile de Sanji avec Big Mom. Elle a également montré qu'elle connaissait la famille Vinsmoke, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que Sanji avait un lien de parenté avec eux. Tony Tony Chopper Sa relation avec Chopper existe à deux niveaux. D'abord, d'un point de vue un peu maternel, car elle le trouve "mignon" et se comporte de façon maternelle envers Chopper, contrairement à Nami. Deuxièmement, sur le plan intellectuel, où elle traite Chopper un peu comme un égal en raison de leurs activités intellectuelles mutuelles et de leur amour des livres... Sa complicité avec Chopper semble avoir augmenté après l'ellipse, comme après la bataille dans l'Arc Île des Hommes-Poissons, quand Chopper fut épuiser après avoir utilisé son Monster Point, Robin le reposa joyeusement sur ses genoux quand il commença à vaciller. Robin utilisera aussi ses pouvoirs issus de son Fruit du Démon pour jouer avec lui, comme le chatouiller ou le faire se retourner. En outre, lorsque les cœurs de l'équipage se sont embrouillés pendant l'Arc Punk Hazard, elle a exprimé son dégoût devant les expressions faciales et le discours de Franky dans le corps de Chopper. Après qu'ils ont été échangés, elle a exprimé son soulagement, en disant qu'elle espère que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais Franky Robin s'entend bien avec Franky. Ils ont un lien unique, parce qu'il est le premier personnage en dehors de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille qui était prêt à se battre pour sa vie (pendant l'Arc Enies Lobby). Depuis, Robin et Franky ont été un duo compatible à de nombreuses occasions et batailles, comme sur Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark et Punk Hazard. Par exemple, ils ont travaillé ensemble pour faire tomber et blesser gravement Spandam, car ils le considéraient tous deux comme un ennemi commun en raison des tortures que ce dernier a infligé à Robin et de son rôle dans la capture de Tom, le maître de Franky. Elle a beaucoup en commun avec lui puisque tous deux étaient recherchés par le Cipher Pol du Gouvernement Mondial lorsqu'ils étaient enfants malgré leur innocence et qu'ils ont tous deux vu leurs proches détruits par le gouvernement mondial devant eux. Tous deux ont partagé un lien philosophique réconfortant au sujet du mal (ou de l'absence de mal) présent dans un objet ou une personne dangereux existant. La dévotion inébranlable de Franky aux paroles de son maître, à savoir que le simple fait d'exister n'est pas un crime, et quoi qu'il arrive, quelqu'un doit être fier de son existence ou de ce qu'il a créé, a ému Robin en considérant la moralité de sa propre existence tout en étant capable de réveiller les Armes Antiques. Il dit aussi à Robin de se réjouir car elle a des amis qui sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour la sauver. Il démontre que même si Robin possède la capacité la plus dangereuse au monde, tant qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains du Gouvernement et qu'elle n'est pas prête à utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire le monde, elle n'est pas dangereuse, il ira même jusqu'à brûler les plans de Pluton en pariant sur la victoire de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille dans le sauvetage de Robin. Lorsque l'équipage tenta de persuader Franky de se joindre à eux, Robin leur offrit un coup de main (littéralement). Quand Franky pleura trop, Luffy dit à Robin d'arrêter, mais ils sont choqués de voir que Robin ne fait plus rien et qu'elle sourit plutôt. Robin dit alors que Franky est vraiment un gars intelligent, faisant passer sa douleur fondamentale pour une douleur physique infligée par Robin. Il y a un gag selon lequel Nami et Robin sont complètement indifférentes aux créations robotiques et au corps de Franky (tandis que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp sont complètement subjugués). Ironiquement, ils étaient aussi les seuls membres d'équipage qui étaient au départ ennemis de l'équipage. Ils ont fini par être conquis par les pitreries de l'équipage et par voir jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller pour protéger les leurs. Malgré tout cela, Franky a aussi la distinction d'être l'un des deux membres d'équipage, avec Brook, capables de l'ennuyer, au point de l'exprimer ouvertement. Bien qu'elle soit amusée par les autres bouffonneries de l'équipage et qu'elle participe à l'occasion, elle a carrément refusé de participer au mode "amarrage" pendant l'Arc Thriller Bark en disant que c'était trop embarrassant. De plus, lorsque les cœurs de l'équipage se sont embrouillés pendant l'Arc Punk Hazard, elle a exprimé son dégoût devant les expressions faciales et le discours de Franky dans le corps de Chopper. Après qu'ils ont été échangés, elle a exprimé son soulagement, en disant qu'elle espère que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Franky, d'autre part, a parfois montré de l'aversion pour les remarques morbides que Robin fait souvent à l'égard de ses coéquipiers disparus, comme lorsque le reste de l'équipage cherchait Nami, Usopp, et Chopper sur Thriller Bark. Malgré tout, Robin semble avoir une relation étroite avec Franky, puisqu'elle ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il dorme sur ses genoux. Brook Elle est restée sans émotion quand elle l'a rencontré la première fois, malgré le fait qu'il soit un squelette vivant. De la même façon qu'elle ne réagit pas aux avances de Sanji, elle ne fait rien quand Brook demande à voir sa culotte. Cela dit, elle est toujours très attachée à Brook et surtout à sa musique. Brook a beaucoup ri de l'imitation qu'Ussop fit d'elle pendant l'Arc Île des Hommes-Poissons en faisant une blague morbide. Jinbe Robin s'immisça dans la confrontation entre Jinbe et Luffy, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas se battre car ils sont amis. Elle accepte la demande de Jinbe de libérer les pirates humains réduits en esclavage par les nouveaux pirates poissonniers, déclarant qu'elle ne peut rien refuser à un gentleman, mais se demande s'ils en voudront aux hommes-poissons en général pour leurs mauvais traitements. Robin est d'accord que Jinbe rejoignent l'équipage une fois qu'il aura réglé ses affaires avec L'Équipage de Big Mom, ce qu'il fit pendant l'Arc Whole Cake Island. Archéologues d'Ohara Le professeur Clover a permis à Robin de devenir archéologue après avoir réussi son test ; ce sont les recherches sur les Ponéglyphes qui ont suscité son intérêt pour la Vraie Histoire. Clover lui a permis de lire des livres dans sa bibliothèque, ce qui a suscité son intérêt pour eux. Elle était soutenue par les autres archéologues d'Ohara. Ils étaient ses seuls amis et ils s'occupaient d'elle plus que tout. Même lorsqu'ils ont menacé de la bannir de l'Arbre de la Cognition si elle continuait à espionner leurs efforts pour découvrir la Vraie Histoire, ils l'ont fait afin d'éviter qu'elle soit considérée comme une criminelle. Clover Elle était très attachée à Clover. Elle fut très triste lorsqu'elle vit Clover se faire abattre par Spandine. Elle alla même en courant se rendre auprès de lui. Elle a entendu, du fait de sa présence sur les lieux à ce moment-là, des résultats des recherches qu'a menées Clover. Haguar D. Sauro Haguar D. Sauro a également tenu une place spéciale dans le cœur de Robin pour s'être lié d'amitié avec elle pendant ses périodes de solitude, pour reconnaître sa douleur et l'encourager à rire dans les moments difficiles, en plus de se sacrifier pour sauver sa vie. Sauro avait fait naufrage dans une tempête, puis à la dérive dans l'océan, il a atterrit sur Ohara même. C'est là qu'il a rencontré et, sans le savoir, s'est lié d'abord d'amitié avec Nico Robin et a retrouvé Nico Olvia. Après avoir promis à Olvia qu'il assurerait la sécurité de Robin, Sauro s'est confronté à son ami le vice-amiral Kuzan (qui deviendra plut tard l'amiral Aokiji) alors qu'il détruisait les navires de Buster Call. Alors qu'il était gelé, Saul sourit et rit, faisant énigmatiquement écho à la façon dont Gol D. Roger avait été exécuté deux ans auparavant. Juste avant de mourir, il dit à Robin une phrase qui resta gravée dans sa mémoire : Écoute-moi bien, Robin. Tu es seule pour le moment, mais je suis sûr qu'un jour tu rencontreras des nakamas. Un jour, j'en suis certain !!! Tes nakamas te protégeront !!!!. Armée Révolutionnaire Les premiers membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire que Robin a rencontrés (à sa connaissance) sont ceux qui ont libéré les esclaves à Tequila Wolf. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'ils l'appelaient la "Lumière de la Révolution" et qu'ils la cherchaient depuis 10 ans sous les ordres de nul autre que Dragon lui-même. Ils ont proposé de l'emmener voir Dragon, mais elle a d'abord refusé, disant qu'elle avait un équipage. Après avoir lu le message de Luffy dans le journal, elle a décidé d'aller avec eux voir Dragon. Elle a plaisanté en disant qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils viennent la chercher plus tôt (ils pensaient qu'elle était sérieuse au début et s'est excusée), mais elle s'est dite heureuse de la tournure des événements. Elle a refusé d'entrer à l'intérieur du navire, disant qu'elle ne voulait aller nulle part où elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Les révolutionnaires l'ont accueillie en lui apportant des couvertures, des boissons, de la nourriture, un canapé et un coupe-vent. Après deux ans, elle est retournée seule dans l'Archipel des Sabaody, mais a fui quelques personnes. Il est également révélé qu'au cours de l'ellipse, Robin a appris à connaître Koala, Sabo et Hack, les présentant à son compagnon d'équipage Usopp. Pendant l'Arc Zou, Dragon interroge Koala au sujet de Robin car lui et les autres révolutionnaires s'inquiétaient des rumeurs selon lesquelles Robin avait été capturée dans l'Archipel des Sabaody et il est soulagé d'entendre que les rumeurs étaient fausses, montrant que Dragon au moins se préoccupe du bien-être de Robin. Koala Elles semblent être des amies proches puisque Koala a l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de la revoir et qu'elle lui sautera au cou en la retrouvant. Elle l'appelle "Robin-nee-chan", ce qui est un signe de respect, d'affection, voire même d'admiration. Rebecca Elles sont amies et Robin s’inquiéta énormément à son sujet pendant qu'elle affrontait Gladius tandis que Rebecca était face à Diamante. De même, pendant le combat de Kyros contre Diamante, Robin fera tout pour protéger Rebecca jusqu'à en finir blessée. Anciens ennemis Nefertari Vivi Du fait de son appartenance au Baroque Works, Robin était l'ennemie de ceux qui essayaient de sauver le Royaume d'Alabasta de la conspiration de Crocodile, en particulier Nefertari Vivi, qui croyait qu'elle avait tué Igaram, et l'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Par conséquent, la plupart des membres de l'équipage avaient des doutes quant à son intégration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les convainque. En découvrant que Robin s'était joint à l'équipage, Nefertari Cobra s'inquiétait de la réaction de Vivi, mais Vivi avait confiance que Luffy avait une raison de l'avoir dans son équipage, et semblait ne pas lui en vouloir du tout. Si un jour Vivi et Robin se revoient, il est fort probable qu'elles ne se considèrent plus comme ennemies. Icebarg Plusieurs personnes dans le monde ont peur de Robin du fait de sa capacité à réveiller les Armes Antiques, Tom, Icebarg et Franky en sont des exemples. En effet, Icebarg déclara qu'il préfèrerait détruire les plans de Pluton mais il est obligé de les garder tant que Nico Robin est vivante car cette dernière, du fait qu'elle puisse lire les Ponéglyphes, a la capacité de faire revenir les Armes Antiques. Cependant, son opinion d'elle change après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle est prête à se rendre pour sauver ses amis, admettant finalement qu'elle est une bonne personne. Franky ressentit la même chose pour elle au début, mais après avoir appris qu'elle avait été forcée de se rendre pour sauver ses amis, il sympathise immédiatement avec elle en raison de sa nature sentimentale. Aokiji Alors que Robin craint les trois amiraux pour leur réputation d'être les combattants les plus puissants de la Marine, celui qu'elle craint le plus est sans nul doute Aokiji, car ils ont eu une rencontre lors du Buster Call d'Ohara. Aokiji a déclaré qu'il n'était pas son ami et qu'il la traquerait si elle devenait un problème. Cependant, il la laissa vivre grâce au souhait de son ami, Haguar D. Sauro, qui était aussi l'ami de Robin. Après l'attaque d'Enies Lobby, Aokiji semblait avoir établi une relation quelque peu différente avec Robin, déclarant "Ohara vit encore". Crocodile En dehors du Gouvernement Mondial, Robin s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le passé par sa trahison constante, dont le plus dangereux est Crocodile. Le lien de Crocodile avec Robin était strictement professionnel ; il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, mais seulement comme un outil pour ses propres ambitions. Bien qu'il l'ait protégée des autorités en échange de ses services, il n'a jamais fait preuve de compassion à son égard ; il attendait d'elle qu'elle suive les ordres. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour elle quand elle n'a pas réussi à délivrer Pluton et n'a pas hésité à la frapper, bien qu'il ait admis qu'elle avait été un partenaire bénéfique pour lui quelques instants auparavant. Du fait que Crocodile déclara qu'il avait tiré un trait sur l'époque d'Alabasta, il est possible qu'ils ne sont considèrent plus comme ennemis. Ennemis Spandine et Spandam Deux des plus grands ennemis de Robin sont l'ancien directeur du CP9, Spandine, et son fils, Spandam, qui la considéraient tous deux comme un "démon". Ils ont tout deux activé par deux fois un Buster Call pour tenter de tuer ceux qui étaient chers à Robin (les citoyens d'Ohara et l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, respectivement, bien que ce dernier ait été déclenché par accident). Spandine a tiré et blessé Clover et a organisé une chasse à l'homme contre sa mère Nico Olvia. C'est lui également de lui que Robin tient son premier avis de recherche. Quant à Spandam, Robin elle-même a été victime d'abus d'autorité de sa part, tels que des sévices physiques, verbaux et émotionnels, jusqu'à ce que Franky la libère. Par conséquent, Robin a pris sa revanche en blessant gravement Spandam lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, jusqu'à lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Gouvernement Mondial La plus grande menace de Robin vient toujours du Gouvernement Mondial, puisque, dès l'âge de huit ans, ils l'ont pourchassée sans pitié. Partout où elle allait, elle était incapable de trouver le bonheur et était constamment jetée dehors. De plus, quand les gens chez qui elle restait découvraient qu'ils étaient maintenant les cibles du Gouvernement Mondial, ils la livraient au Gouvernement, à l'exception de Crocodile qui a accepté de la protéger, chose facilitée par le fait qu'il était un Grand Corsaire à l'époque. De ce fait, Robin prétend que son plus grand ennemi est le monde lui-même. Marine Elle est recherchée par eux puisqu'elle est considérée comme une criminelle en raison du fait qu'elle soit un danger pour le Gouvernement Mondial du fait de sa capacité à lire les Ponéglyphes, puis du fait qu'elle soit une pirate, membre de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Yama Alors qu'elle enquêtait sur les ruines d'Upper Yard, elle a été interrompue par Yama. Son style de combat a détruit les vestiges antiques autour de lui, et quand elle lui a crié d'arrêter, il a ignoré l'importance de ces ruines. Robin, furieuse par son mépris de l'Histoire, l'a éloigné des ruines, prenant quelques coups au passage. Une fois en terrain dégagé, elle s'est mise à le combattre et le vainquit. Après la défaite d'Enel, on ignore ce qu'il est advenu de Yama. Navigation du Site en:Nico Robin/Personality and Relationships Catégorie:Sous-pages des Personnages